Mega Valentine's Shuffle Challenge!
by Megamindluv4918
Summary: Only a very mild T. I take on my iPod, and then end up writing all kinds of love stories from in the movie, to OCxOC, I have it all! What happens when Kaitoia walks in on Tigurr playing a song... about her?
1. Chapter 1

Well, hey y'all! I'm doing a traditional seasonal fic like I've done twice already, but this time it's an iPod shufflr challenge! Ya gotta try these, they're so fun! Just shuffle the music on your iPod, and whichever songs pop up you write a little story about. Cool, right? Since about HALF of my songs are about love, I thought this would be fitting instead of a oneshot, and besides I had no ideas for a oneshot anyhow XD

So, these drabbles are in order from post-movie, pre-movie, and then a concept from my ongoing novel, Bleu Leather. I NEED MORE READERS FOR THAT ONE PLEEEZ! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Song #1<p>

Music Again by Adam Lambert

**I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera**

** And one day you will see**

** You should give it to me**

What exactly was that feeling? Had Megamind even felt it before? It was so… so… pleasing, but at the same time kind of unnerving.

See, that was his problem. He had never felt love before. This was more than just a crush, much much more. It was true love for the creature sitting right in front of him.

Roxanne! He loved saying that beautiful name alone, letting the r roll off his tongue and drawing out the anne. The double xs were the best part. They felt so right in his mouth, and paired along with the rest of the name made it even more beautiful. How could even her simple name make him feel this way? Was that normal?

**And I don't want anyone instead of you**

** Oh babe, I'm going crazy**

The blue man propped his chin up on his hand, and hoped she couldn't feel him boring holes into her head with his shocking neon green eyes. For some reason, his attention span was getting to that of a botfly, at least towards his blueprints. Strange, his attentions were never averted like this, and so quickly and simply, too.

No, no, he corrected himself. His attentions had never been averted from anything important until he started dating Roxanne.

But _boy_, did he enjoy it. Never in his wildest dreams (Ok, maybe in little lonely fantasies in his evil days) would he have thought that one day he'd be Roxanne Ritchi's boyfriend. He still couldn't quite believe it. Couldn't believe she was his!

**And I ain't never met nobody better-er**

**You're someone else's baby**

As he further stared at Roxanne, his attentions were completely diverted from his work, and fully concentrated on the most beautiful woman in the universe. Megamind was so glad that she was currently typing on her laptop with her back to him, because she probably would've been frightened by the look of Megamind's wide eyes. He was only opening them that wide to take in all her delicious beauty that he could never quite seem to absorb fully. And it set his heart throbbing, even from the back! The perfect lighting in the Lair seemed to only be shining on her and her mop of silky pixie-style hair that Megamind simply could never get enough of. Her shoulders looked so curvy and gentle, and Megamind's breath almost caught at the simple sight of her skin that was from her off-the-shoulder sleeves of one of his favorite dresses she wore.

His eyelids dropped, and he allowed himself just a small inaudible sigh. All his. It was almost surreal, but Megamind enjoyed every nanosecond of it.

**I'm so sick of living for other people**

**Took meeting you to realize**

**I don't wanna lose you**

**I wanna keep you**

**Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes baby, eyes**

Pretend you don't feel the lasers in your skull, Roxanne chanted to herself in her head. She could not type one more word anymore. She could always feel people staring at her, folloiwng her; she just could always tell by the way her neck was prickling. It felt like she had just stuck a million little push-pins in there, and the feeling got worse, as she knew exactly who was staring at her.

Her boyfriend. Her gorgeous, heroic blue boyfriend she loved more than anyone. And she knew that he loved her right back equally; possbly even more now that they had solidly declared a releationship. How much exactly could he love her?

_I love you more than any human would ever be capable of, Roxanne._

Oh, yes. She remembered those words. They had moved her so much! He had a higher capability of love than any person on Earth, and she had been the lucky one to receive it. What exactly were the chances, if any at all? They were probably a quadrillion to one!

**Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again**

**Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again**

Megamind took advantage of this opening while he had it. He knew Roxanne could feel his staring intently into her. How could he have forgotten about that strange sense she had? She must've been distracting him from the obvious.

Silently, Megamind stood up from his workbench and paced over to his girlfriend, who automatically threw her head back over the sofa to look him in the eyes.

"Hi there, space man."

"Hello," Megamind greeted in a low voice.

"Were you thinking about me?" Roxanne teased.

"How did you know?"

Roxanne chuckled, and kissed Megamind on the lips softly. He sighed a little. Kisses from her always tended to put him under this sort of trance that left him speechless for just a second too long, and it was so endearing of him. Roxanne was kind of proud to be able to do that to him.

She gasped when Megamind tried deepening the kiss, then abruptly pulled away, leaving her scoffing at him as he made his way all the way around the other side of the couch to get a better angle at her lips. Roxanne smirked, and moved her laptop off of her lap and on the coffee table in front of her just as Megamind snaked and arm around her and kissed her again.

Ok, so this was going to be a heck of another makeout session, but Roxanne was going to enjoy every nanosecond of it. It was with the blue alien she had fallen in love with—with one in a quadrillion chances of it happening.

* * *

><p>D'AWW! That one was not the best, but still sweet. I wish I put more description in it, but I guess I wonked out or something I dunno XP<p>

Next one is pre-movie, and I like the ending of it, even though it's short!

* * *

><p>Song #2<p>

Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it, it's so hard to break it, and there's no way to fake it**

Megamind was brooding in his evil chair again, at how miserably he had failed at that last evil plan before he was carted off to jail _again_ by that pompus… sparkly… heroic Metro Man. He hated him! He hated him so much! Why couldn't he just be defeated, just like that? Why couldn't Megamind just rise up and beat him, and then take control of all Metro City?

And there was another problem, but even in his mind he wouldn't admit that it might've been bigger than Metro Man. It was blue-eyed like him of course, and had a pointy, cute little nose, wore pencil skirts every day, and had cinnamon-y short brown hair.

Roxanne. My god, Megamind thought, why couldn't he just stop thinking about her when he was broodinging about more important things, like not even being able to come close to defeating his nemisis? She had infected him with her beautiful, yet irritating essence!

**Everybody tell me that it's wrong what I'm feeling, I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreamin'**

He wasn't supposed to have a crush on his kidnapee. It simply did not happen! It didn't go like this! Maybe when he finally, _finally_ defeated Metro Man, he could just make her his evil queen to reign Metro City with him, and breathe a sigh of relief at getting what he wanted.

**I hear it every day**

** I hear it all the time**

** I'm never gonna amount to much, but they're never gonna change my mind, oh**

** Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know**

What he… wanted? He thought what he wanted was to kill Metro Man once and for all. Wasn't that his destiny? His calling?

Oh, he had the stupid human emotions again. And by human emotions he meant romantic love towards Roxanne. Why did he love her? What did it have to do with anything? It was all so frustrating!

But then he had a thought. A thought he thought he had pushed way into the dusty corners of his mind to be forgotten, but it was far from it. With a head like that, how could he possibly forget anything?

Sure, the tabloids raved about her and Metro Man being a couple, but that mega mind of his had other theories. Through that gathered evidence of the past years, he had observed that Roxanne never really swooned over him, or talked about him much at all. He had wondered on various occasions, why does she seem so emotionless towards him?

And that wasn't all! Megamind had never once seen them kiss. In a newspaper, online, on T.V., after a rescue—anywhere! Why was that?

Now Megamind was more than a little suspicious. He hadn't given the topic much thought too often. Now, as he finally acknowledged the information, he scoffed at himself, shaking his head and letting his gloved hand flop back with a thump onto his desk. Paying attention to very measly, seemingly unimportant tings seemed to be one of his strong points. Impalpable things he shut out, but sometimes they weren't meant to be shut out, and were in fact meant to be acknowledged for the better of him, and then when he realized… it was so obvious. The fact that it was right in front of his freaking bright jade eyes for endless years didn't assist in relieving his annoyed feeling. Observing was one of his best skills, needed in all his projects, experiments, and engineering he did, yet that one little missed fact… How? Just… how?

**Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, soemthing I don't know, something I don't know**

Now upon Megamind's face was a pout so evil and so smoldering, he was disappointed no one was around to see it. It was just him at midnight, pondering in the wheely chair, Minion powered down silently somewhere, and the brainbots stored right where they were supposed to be. Everything was eerily quiet, just the way he loved it. Dead quiet to wallow in was his absolute favorite late-night pastime when he tossed and turned, sick with insomnia, or just didn't care much for sleeping at the moment.

Because with this topic on his mind, he would not be sleeping anytime soon.

"Roxanne will be mine…" he whispered breathliy into his upsweeping neck collar, leaning way back into his chair to settle into another long-awaited fantasy.

* * *

><p>I magine WHATEVER ya want after that XD.<p>

I guess it's pretty obvious I like Selena Gomez LOL. Here's one from the universe of Bleu Leather, and a pairing I have of two of my OCs in it, Megan and Aidan. Megan is twelve, and Aidan is thirteen, and since the story takes place in a fantasy world, Megan is a fairy with Invader Zim-esque eyes and wings that have been mutilated. Aidan's a fireboy.I invented his race! I'm most proud of this drabble!

* * *

><p><span>Round And Round by Selena Gomez<span>

**You see me standing there and act like you don't know me**

** But last night you were calling me saying you want me**

** Oh why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy**

** You got my heart racing, my my heart racing…**

"No!" Megan cried firmly to Adian, her fire-headed counterpart. She watched as his hair was set alight once again at her protest, but he said nothing. He didn't know what the silence was for, exactly, but he did have a lot to say to her.

So why wasn't he just saying it?

He did want to start swimming back to shore, but Megan was intent on staying in the water until the raging storm passed . Not moving would make them a little more oblivious to the mermaids lurking below, and they couldn't just dive back in and zip back to safetey, because the plants that had turned them into water-breathing animals had worn off.

What neither of them knew was that they were both making up fake reasons to stay like this, in the water during the pattering rain. And both of them knew the choice was stupid, even if their minds said otherwise. Megan and Aidan had perfect examples of uselessly combatting and quarreling consciences and minds that constantly bickered and outdid each other. And even if their consciences knew the better; were much more reasonable and deserved to be more powerful, the mind challenged it relentlessly, sending both of them into a mental helter-skelter of unlikely and unfamiliar emotions. And they both hated it.

But not each other, no, that was far from the truth.

**Boy, I need you here with me**

**We can't go on this way**

**I'm falling hard for you**

**All I can say**

It was this feeling that got in the way of everything: admiration. Yes, that little emotion was so unecessary to their situation in the moment, but it was present nonetheless. And unbeknownst to each other, the feeling was mutual, but they were just too afriad to admit it.

They were not afraid of snakes. They were not afraid of sharks. They were not afraid of dragons; not even the Onyx Dragon.

Yet they feared telling each other how they felt deep inside.

**We're going round and round**

**We're never gonna stop going**

**Round and round**

**We'll never get where we're going**

**Round and round**

**Well, you're gonna miss me cuz I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round**

The feelings were greatly admonished, but there. They wouldn't budge, and the only way to be rid of them was to admit them outright to each other, but it was feared.

They feared each other, and they both realized it at the same time.

Megan groaned, the sound inaudible against the raging pounding of the rain on the tide. The only thing she could hold onto; the only thing keeping them warm was the person she feared. And said person, Aidan, feared her yet was still clutching her to him because he didn't want to let her go. Not just because she was needed in Narcissa's defeat. Not just because he didn't want to witness a death by carnivorous mermaids,watching water turn pink with swirls of her blood that signified she was no more.

The feeling set inside him prevented it, and in fact… he wanted her.

The emotion he had denied for so long since he first discovered his feelings for her were starting to want to push out and show itself to the world, proud and glorified. Aidan didn't do fear, and neither did Megan, so why did they even try to fumble with excuses and cover-ups? It was becoming more and more useless the more and more they pondered, and now it felt as if a little ray of insight was finally inching out and materializing.

"Megan, I uh…," Aidan started. He wanted to know for sure. Megan had her wondering face on, and he just wanted to know.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking right now?"

Megan knew this was not a time for yet another one of her wisecracks, though a comeback had lingered on the tip of her tongue. That had been one of her cover-ups; the most reliable one because they drove people away from wanting to be sentimental, and just brought a little good-hearted eye-rolling instead.

No eye-rolling or dry laughs this time. No fear either. She wanted to start saying it directly, but still stalled herself.

"Probably", she sad in a voice as surprisingly caring as his had been. Her head dropped, neck exhausted from holding it up all this time, and rested near his chest where she could hear and feel the steady beat of his golden heart that had only speeded a little at her gesture. It caused him to ignite the flame on his head even more to keep her warmer, and safe. It crackled and snapped amid the ravenous storm going on outside, and inside both of them, making one solitary orange glow in the middle of the Narcissa Sea where they were stuck. In mermaid territory with no sign of escape anytime soon, except if Aidan's fire ignited even more; energy of which he was low on at the moment.

But they had each other. They people they feared, yet cared for, and wanted to admit, but still they waffled, now for a more unknown reason than before. They were fast running out of excuses, and something else was trying madly to tear down the fear embedded within. Something wanted the truth to come out from where it was hidden, to get the revolving feeling out of the way at long last.

**You try to pull me close and whisper in my ear**

**You've always told me lies, I've cried out all my tears**

**I push my feelings to the side but then you bring 'em back**

**B-bring 'em back**

**Now you got me singing:-**

Aidan and Megan both started to consider their words carefully. They both knew now what either of them were going to admit; their curious minds had been working at maximum speed this whole time, and deduced that they had a mutual feeling. The realization brought more fuel to Aidan's fire both on his head and churning inside him and his mind. He was at the ripening age. He didn't have to hold back a confession like this, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"I know for sure we're thinking the same thing," Megan squeaked into Aidan's soaked magenta shirt as his hands tightened around her even more, keeping her close and safe from everything.

"Who goes first?" Aidan wondered out loud.

"Same time?" Megan suggested, and the Infernoi boy was surprised to find that he noticed for the first time Megan's glowing tears trickling down her face and stark against the battering raindrops incessantly falling from the sky. She was staring deep into the abyss of his luminescent topazes with her own sapphires.

"Wait, I take it back, I have a lot more to explain…"

And with that Megan spilled. Spilled everything she had to say to him; spilled how the force of her emotions was a burden because of the fear it brought to hers and his declaration of that one niggling feeling that got in the way of seemingly _everything_. And by that she meant probably every situation in the world anyone could get into. Love was a strong emotion.

"I feel so stupid!" she keened desperately, more of her glowing tears falling from her face and into the water, making a swirling whirlpool of soft blue tinged with green that surrounded the both of them. He head pounded once again at Aidan's chest were it rested for good, her breath causing a pleasant feeling on his neck.

Aidan had never witnessed a side of her with this much sentimrnt, but it wasn't laughable in the least. He was at the ripening age where he was supposed to be mature about everything. His days of horsing around and wisecracking were over, and now was a sure landmark as his official turning point: understanding deep feelings of a girl who normally hated to show corny sentiment and pretended it never existed inside of her.

Aidan knew it existed in everyone from Eboni, to Narcissa, as morbidly impossible as it seemed. But he remembered Megamind's words, and the storied from his past.

He was in fact hard at work unraveling the mystery of Narcissa's evildoing, as it interested him wildly and wanted desperately to know her secret. His progress was astounding, even for a very philosophical boy like him. Megamind had to be one of the very few people who strongly believed that Narcissa was hiding a secret so deep in her being, and so filled with feeling, that she was humiliated by her very existence. Too many people thought she was plain insane; that of which was only true with her sidekick Andromeda the Voodoo Doctress.

Megamind's determination had sparked Aidan's insight, and now he was not afraid to get sentimental either. He wanted nothing more than to be happy with Megan and save the world unbothered by the burden of his little walking reed-haired question mark.

He spilled every last thing as well, not even bothering to cover up his own few white-hot tears that emerged. He apologized for his insensitivity and ignorance that was not normal for ripening age. He was mature and ready for whatever came next if he didn't die while stopping Narcissa. If _they_ didn't die.

After explaining thoroughly, the two tweens just stared at each other deeply, remnants of anguished tears ebbing away slowly down their pale cheekbones. They confessed, and they found that the weight on both their shoulders that had been held for nearly three years slowly lifted until they both felt like flying. The burden was gone.

Finally Aidan broke out into a seldom smile that showed his pearly white perfect teeth while the fire on his head intensified even more, warming up the two and possibly even showing through the thick fog to alert the Rebels of their location. He was overjoyed, and now he haad the courage to do what he had always wanted.

He brought his forehead down and held it against Megan's lovingly.

The sincerity and care in his act caused Megan's heart to melt for the first time in her cold-hearted life. She was not afraid of this one moment they had to themselves until the rain stopped. She was at peace at last in her hectic life that never ended with tragedies, dramas, and annoyances and arguments. She had one moment where the only thing that existed was Aidan.

They were together.

Taking one last soulful look into their eyes that silently screamed out with admiration, Megan's mind was finally made up.

Without the slightest trace of fright, her lips found his and gave hime a gentle peck for good measure.

They came apart and sighed, their foreheads glued together. No more fear.

Ever.

* * *

><p>AWESHUM. I loved this one! Now, I wanted to have this up before V-Day, but that does not mean it's the end of the shuffling. A little more time and I'll probably post another chapter of drabbles, since I'm planning another one already. You can suggest songs if you like! Remember, this is love-themed!<p>

GAWD I luv Megamind drabbles :3 happy Valentines!


	2. The Purple Rock God

I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY! I wanna do more fluffy oneshots :3 Here's one with one of my favorite OCxOC couples: KaiTigurr! They're relationship will eventually be elaborated in Bleu Leather when the second book comes out that is more of a second part; It will be called _Dining Tables Tacked to Ferris Wheels._ I'll give you macadamias... or muffins or...something if you can figure out the meaning behind the title XD

Well!... It's obvious I like Selene Gomez, I can tell you that! ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><span>Rock God by Selena Gomez<span>

**Preacher man walked into the club and he said, he said**

**Hey girl can't you walk a mile straight? **

**Father I'm torn, and I'm selling my soul **

**To the rhythm, the beat and the bass**

Kaitoia lounged languidly on the couch, not finding anything today that would even mildly pique her curiosity or interest. It was odd, since she didn't know when the last was when she was bored to this level. She was bored to insanity. She hated it, oh the just DESPISED the feeling so much.

Megamind was out doing his hero thing, which prided Kaitoia, but no Megamind meant no life to a party. There was another life of a party, but he had this stupid photo shoot he had to do, and he'd be occupied with his agents all day due to a recent demand from the public to see Skritch, the outrageously photogenic alien, on the cover of even more magazines as if he hadn't already appeared on the cover of Vogue and Sports Illustrated enough times. He had been chosen three times as the special swimsuit model for teen gossip magazines, and Kaitoia would've been proud of him if he had a better, kinder attitude more often. Minion had endless chores to do today, and Kaiotoia was off-limits for that. She supposed she inherited the clumsiness with those stupidly simple tasks from Megamind, since she could barely even toast bread without either the bread or the toaster being reduced to charcoal. Just like her brother.

No brainbots. They were charging, and some helping Megamind out. No Roxanne; she was out with her blue boyfriend covering the report on his heroism. Not even Kaitoia's minion, Vixen, was around since she was taking a rather long nap that was not to be disturbed under any circumstance.

Ho-hum.

Kaitoia tried propping herself upside-down on the couch in front of the enormous TV to see if the blood rushing to her large azure head would stimulate her brain with…something. Anything. But the last thing she wanted to do was actually turn on the TV, because that was what she had been doing for hours before: aimlessly watching reruns of How I Met You Mother and the 2002 edition of American Idol on my13 until her eyeballs felt about to pop out of their sockets and roll away to find something else to do. If she didn't find anything to do soon, she swore, she would tear out…

Wait.

**Cuz' I can confess my rock and roll ways**

**But I'm so possessed with the music, the music he plays.**

Agh, and she thought she had an obscenely large memory! The only other interesting person in the Lair was none other than Tigurr, the very alien Kaitoia fancied, in fact. Sitting bolt upright from the squishy couch, and in one agile move, landing feet on the ground in the back of it, she decided to see if he wasn't busy too. If anything, he was lying on his bed, tongue lolling out and drooling with Kaitoia's intensity of boredom. That is, if he was finished with the compilation of songs he had written and worked his butt off making one-man-bands for.

Kaitoia considered her options. Most people were not allowed in his room for some reason, and Kaioita had never actually seen it. The only sign that consoled her was the fact that the usual high-volume music belting out from his sanctuary was dead silent. Maybe he wasn't in there at all.

If he was, she thought, she might just burst in anyway, since she hated the boredom gradually expanding inside her. Just some simple small talk would relieve her. She was brave enough to barge in anywhere, pretty much, considering her being a rogue in the past.

Nearly sticking her tongue out with anticipation, she marched over to the elevator that led to the third floor of the Lair, and crossed her fingers as it steadily rose up to the more housey corners of the complex that held everyone's bedrooms except from Megamind and Roxanne's bedroom. That room was especially private.

The alien beauty had to refriain from skipping jovially as she passed the ominous essence of Skritch's precarious bedroom that hung over the two floors below and was surrounded by midnight black curtain on the outside so no one could see in. Cozy alcove, but creepy.

She passed Eckere's small chamber where she charged and played when no one was around. She had to charge just like the brainbots today, so she wasn't company now either.

Kaitoia somehow made it through the confusing labyrinth of corridors and eventually got to the vicinity of Tigurr's room, where she could glimpse an inkling of sunlight trickling out of the hairline amount that the door stood ajar. She heard no sound, no music, just some scuffling around and rustling of papers that signified there was sentient life inside.

She had a greeting so on the tip of her tongue, that she was afraid it would plummet over at the wrong time, but as soon as Kaitoia's blue fingertip grazed the door, she was halted.

Halted by the sounds inside the supposedly forbidden room.

She heard the most beautiful series of guitar strums she had ever heard in her life… and for once it was not a bass or electric guitar.

It was gentle, romantic acoustic that pierced her heart with every flick of the strings, and she knew so well the gentle, lilac fingers creating it.

Every ten fingers belongs to two hands. And every hand has an arm, which leads to a shoulder, and neck, and then a face.

And upon every face is a mouth. But this mouth was different… it was heartbreaking and sensitive, comforting… and plumply purple.

Tigurr was singing, but that was not what surprised her. What surprised her were the lyrics of the never-before-heard song.

**I can't stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drums**

**I fell in love with my rock god**

_K-A-I-T-O-I-A _

_What to think of you today? _

_I must admit it's not a first… _

_Time giving myself your just desserts. _

_Perfect from the crown to toes… _

_Your lips, your curves, your button nose _

_If I were a cannibal I'd eat you up_

_But first with our lips we'd tease and we'd suck…_

Kaioita suddenly felt as if there were a heating element right below the skin of her face. Fuschia dotted her ears, sending them on fire, and her stomach clenched. She'd never gotten this exact type of feeling.

No one had ever sung about her before.

She listened with hunger to hear the rest of the tune he was singing so quietly and gently, in hopes that no one would hear it. He continued strumming.

_My good intentions were never steered wrong_

_From the first time I met you amid the smoke and the bombs_

_It was nothing but chaos, tragedy and death_

_But you kept me going through trickles of breath_

_We almost were goners, and that was a fact._

_But if we did pass on, I'd have followed your spirit back…_

_From where we came from._

_Wherever that may be._

_Someday in the future…_

_Just you and me._

Kaioita clapped a hand over her mouth and tried to keep from crying. She didn't cry. The last time she cried was when she was a toddler, losing all hope of ever seeing sunlight and happiness again, and doomed to one day aid in Narcissa's controlling of Earth. That had been twenty-eight years ago, but now she felt the unfamiliar, burning feeling of salty fluid rising from her eyelids. She couldn't swipe them away, and soon there were two little wet spots on the thighs of her boots.

He did feel the same way. It was obvious, and Kaitoia knew it. At last, some solid evidence as to why Megamind, Minion, and Eckere sometimes got very bad cases of foot-in-the mouth keeping Tigurr's secret.

Not a secrect anymore. Determination sidled right up against her moved feeling. She was not afraid to walk right into Tigurr's room and announce the good news.

Kaitoia got up from where she had slid down to her knees and pushed the door open to reveal a slightly messy room, but the surroundings were so much less noted than the form of life sitting smack-dab in the center of it, back to the entrance. He seemed not to notice Kaioita's prescence, which was odd, since he did have catlike senses.

"Hey."

Tigurr screamed and dropped his guitar to the carpet, literally hitting the ceiling with his also cattish jumping abilities.

"Ow! Kaitoia, how long have you been standing there?"

She didn't mean to cause such a scene, and it almost made her laugh, were it not for the touching song still lingering in her head. But now, when she saw his beet red face, she felt a bit remorseful. He looked like he wanted to disappear into the floor and fall three stories all the way down until he crashed to the ground. She saw him revert to his shy side, his booted foot tapping against his other one, tail swinging, and eyes staring at the floor.

"I… heard what you were singing."

Kaitoia cursed herself for not coming up with something more consoling to his tiny, bruised ego, because he turned his head partially away and weakly meowed. It was kind of cute, but he felt ashamed and guilty.

"It's not a bad thing!" She quickly amended. She was bad at saying the right things at the right times.

"It's not?" Tigurr asked in bewilderment, playing with his tail. Kaitoia smirked and shook her head at him. It was so aborable the amount of complete innocence he could play just like her brother. That added with the fact that he was part cat made him way too irresistible to have power over her feelings for him. These feelings went all the way back to when she was merely a teen struggling in the grip of Narcissa's evil, with only the strange purple boy that visited her every so often when he could.

He returned the affection, and that was all that mattered to her right now.

"No. It's not bad at all." Kaitoia's voice was silky and calm as she regained her confidence and swaggered over closer to that piece of romantic little lavender alien, who timidly took a few steps backward before holding his ground as she drew nearer.

"By the way," she added, "What was that line about giving yourself _my_ just desserts? Didn't make an awful amount of sense to me."

Tigurr gulped and she watched his Adam's Apple bob before he answered. "Well, yeah that didn't seem to clear to me either… but to put it simply…"

His imminent stammering was prematurely put to a stop when he gazed even deeper into Kaitoia's garnet eyes that sparkled like the red wine she drunk on special occasions. He gasped quietly, then received a dose of his own proper buoyancy to spill anything he could.

"Well, it was just a little code for the fact that… I think about you everyday. A lot. Maybe an unhealthy amount of time a day, but you are entrancing."

Kaitoia took another step forward and then was immediately placed in his muscular arms, which happily draped around her.

"I feel the same, kitty cat," she smiled, rubbing the top of his giant head. He normally hated that name, but when Kaitoia called him that… it was just…

"You think about me?" It was as if he thought this some sort of surrealistic dream; one he would wake up from and scream into his pillow when he hugged the air and Kaitoia wasn't there. Those dreams had happened before, and they had frustrated him to the point of sleep deprivation.

"Of course, you silly little feline. This is reality. I can pinch you if you want."

Before he could react, he flicnhed when the skin of his shoulder stung for an instant, indicating that yes, this was happening. This was actually happening.

"I'm convinced," He said.

Kaitoia kept on grinning at him, and he grinned back. It went on for ages, embracing and smiling, Tigurr mainly being the one afraid to break this moment.

So the female alien decided to seal her little visit with something unforgettable.

When their faces were inches apart, she leaned in the remaining distance and kissed him right on the lips, softly with her own damp ones. His eyes jumped open momentarily, but then drifted closed as the surprise faded into love. They kissed for a few more seconds before separating.

**I can't keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody**

**You see, I fell in love with my rock rock god.**

Tigurr's face was frozen in wonder, and Kaitoia's was affectionate and sweet. She had just kissed him. Right on the mouth. Walked into his room and kissed him.

This was just the beginning of something beautiful.

Kaitoia reached up to pat his face softly. "I'll meet you at the Rillian at six o' clock tonight. No Megamind, no Skritch, no anyone is tagging along. Sound good?"

"Yes." He had no other reply.

"Okay. See you there." She kissed his cheek one more time for good measure, and departed the room just like that.

Kaitoia had just asked him out on a date. It had been so straightforward, but so easy at the same time.

He was officially dating Kaitoia, the woman of his dreams.

Tigurr bent over to pick up his guitar, looking over the broken string. Before he sauntered over to his desk to get a new string, he gave himself a little fist pump.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAH I MADE UP THAT SONG ALL BY MYSELF OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD! (Not Rock God, duh, Tigurr's serenade...) I'M SO CREATIVE! *DERP* D'awwww, Tigurr's such a cutie... when he's not angry! When he's ticked, watch your back... you'll need stitches across your face and then you'll look like Jhonny Blue! I'd elaborate how the date goes and then go into this dramafest of a new story, but I GOTZ NO TIME! D: I have so much to write and draw, you don't even know! You'd thinkk it would be easiaer with spring break, but it's not!<p>

Tune in for the next installment! MAYBE SKRITCH WILL FIND A GIRLFRIEND... or maybe I'll sway off topic and make a story of insanity and surrealisticness! Depends on what shuffles out of my playlist or rouses me on Youtube ;D


End file.
